A Soldier's Oath
by CSMars
Summary: All his life, Ranma Saotome had been taught to keep his promises. But how could he keep a promise when he doesn't even know what it is?


Okay, this is one of those fanfics based on an idea that came  
from no where. I read "Waiting for You" a few months again, even   
though it was a tragic tale, I loved it. So I went back last week   
and saw a fanart for WfY, and that's what inspired me to write   
this story. I recommand that story to anyone who's a fan of Ranma   
and Akane, below is the URL addres:  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/sd/Ranmafanfic/index.html  
  
Disclimer: I can't believe I have to write this: I don't own   
Ranma 1/2 and its characters. The storyline belong to me.  
  
=========================================  
"True love doesn't have a happy ending   
- it simply doesn't end."  
- "Waiting for You" by: Stiffanie Flores  
=========================================  
  
A Soldier's Oath  
By: CSMars  
2/23/2001  
  
  
"Don't go, please don't go..." Pleaded the woman.  
  
"Please, love. This is war, it's my duty to serve my  
country." The man desperately tried to explain.  
  
"I... I understand... but promise that you'll come back   
to me." The raven-haired woman shed a few more tears.  
  
The black-haired man hesitated and repeated his words   
again, "Please, love, this is war..."  
  
He was interrupted, "Just promise me, love... please, I   
need to know."  
  
"Yes, I promise you. No matter how long it takes, I will   
come back to you." The man gave in, not being able to stand the   
sight of his love's tear-streaked face any longer.  
  
The promise was sealed with a kiss. A promise so strong   
that not even death could break, a promise carried through time   
and space...  
  
***  
  
"Please, you promised. You promised that you would   
come back to me. You promised..." The woman's voice was barely   
a whisper. She has pale skin, flawless and perfect except that   
her brown eyes are red and puffy from crying...  
  
The image was replaced by one of water crushing down,   
drowning him.  
  
"AHHHHH!" The piercing scream rung out in the silent   
forest followed by "what did ya do that for, Pop?"  
  
"Come, Ranma. We have to get to the Tendo Dojo, my friend   
will be expecting us." The bald man wearing a pair of glasses said.  
  
"No way, old man. I'm going back to China so I can get rid   
of this body." The redhead pointed to her chest.  
  
"There isn't time!" The man argued. He turned to grab the   
bucket of water sitting next to him and poured its content onto   
his body, changing himself into a... panda?  
  
Ranma would have argued back if his mind had not being   
on the dream that had haunted him for months. What does that woman   
want from me? I'm sure that I've never seen her before in all my   
life. And what promise is she talking about? The red-haired girl   
thought as she chased after the panda.  
  
***  
  
Bystanders watched in amazement as a girl dressed in a red   
shirt and a pair of black pants fought an over-grown panda down the   
streets of Nerima.   
  
Neither of them are paying much attention to the fight as   
the panda held up signs addressing the girl as "my boy" to which   
the girl muttered something about "China" and "curse."  
  
The panda seemed to be tired of this pointless fight as he   
flipped the girl onto his back and walked toward the Tendo Dojo.  
  
***  
  
The door of the Tendo household opened as a motherly young   
woman walked out, followed by a middle-aged man, a girl with short   
brown hair and a girl with long bluish- black hair.  
  
Ranma only had time to introduce herself before she caught a   
glimpse of the last girl.  
  
That girl! Ranma gasped. The one that she thought was only a   
figment of her imagination. That face! The one that had haunted her   
for so many nights.   
  
The same creamy skin, the same chocolate, brown eyes... both   
lovely and breathtaking... the only difference is that the girl before   
her had on an angry expression instead of grieve.  
  
Ranma felt being hugged by the middle-aged man who was wailing   
on top of his lungs and fainted a few minutes later, but she had never   
once taken her eyes off the youngest girl.  
  
It was when the brown-haired girl started poking her breasts   
and complaining that she wasn't a guy did she turn her gaze away from   
the girl from her dreams.  
  
"Uh... could you stop that?" Ranma asked, annoyed with the girl's   
behavior, yet also afraid in this unfamiliar situation.  
  
"Nabiki!" The girl Ranma had watched so intently scolded her   
sister, "Leave her alone, she's a guest."  
  
For some reason, the girl Nabiki didn't protest as Ranma saw the   
girl who had came to her rescue turning her attention to her guest.  
  
She smiled at Ranma, sending away all her rational thoughts and   
extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Akane... wanna be friends?"  
  
Akane... a beautiful name for a beautiful girl was Ranma's only   
coherent thought at that moment. Good thing she didn't say it out loud   
and just raised her hand in Akane's and shook it firmly, trying not to   
think about the shivers running down her spine.  
  
***  
  
Two Years Later:  
  
"Love, I've come back to you, just like I said." The black-haired   
man said to the woman.  
  
"I knew you'd keep your promise, I knew it..." The man needed no   
more encouragement as he swept the woman off the floor and kissed her   
with all his might.  
  
"I knew it..."  
  
Ranma fluttered open his eyes. Oh, man! Was his first thought, that   
dream is back. It's been two years since he had that dream and now, the   
woman is back.  
  
Except, he said to himself, that this time the woman's words are   
no longer directed at him and she seemed happy with the man. This thought   
lead to the next question: who was that man? He had bluish-grey eyes and   
wild, black hair.   
  
"He looks just like me, maybe a few years old. And the woman, she   
looks so much like Akane." Ranma whispered to himself.  
  
"Ranma, who are you talking to?" A small voice reached his ears.  
  
That sounded like Akane... damn! That was Akane, what is she doing   
in my bed, oh wait, maybe this is her bed... Ranma's thoughts went a mile a   
minute as he soon came to the conclusion "I'm a dead man."  
  
"Ranma, love, are you okay?" Akane asked as she shook his shoulders   
back and forth.  
  
Wait a minute! He finally came to a stop as he heard her voice, so   
much like the one in his dream; as he saw her face, filled with concern and   
love; as his eyes travel to her fourth finger on her left hand, where a   
gold band rests, symbolizing their eternal love.  
  
Ranma looked into Akane's eyes once again, as he did when he   
first met her, "I'm fine, love. After all, this is my wedding night."  
  
"That is good to hear, husband," Akane's voice turned mischievous,   
"Or I would have thought I wore you out the first time."  
  
Despite himself, Ranma found him smiling at his wife, "Akane, I   
love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Ranma, now and forever."  
  
***   
  
Sixty Years Later:  
  
"No, Ranma, you can't die! You can't leave me." Akane cried,   
tears streaming out of her dark, brown eyes.  
  
"Please, love, I'm almost eighty years old, a reasonable age for   
death."  
  
"I just... I just thought that you'd at least outlive me."  
  
"What did you expect? That I'd be like that panty-stealing thief   
or that old ghoul." Ranma realized his voice is bitter and winced when he   
saw his wife cringing, "I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you, either.   
But nature calls..."  
  
"I understand, love. But always remember that my love for you   
will never die."  
  
"Nor will mine for you."  
  
"Hey, maybe one day we'll meet again." Akane voiced, trying to   
brighten up the mood.  
  
"That's a promise, love, that's a promise..." with that, Ranma   
Saotome took his last breath.  
  
A few months later, Akane Saotome followed her husband.  
  
***  
  
Dammit, I'm later. The black-haired girl cursed as she rushed   
down the halls of her school with her heavy backpack.  
  
*CRASH*   
  
"Yo, girl, are you blind?" A boy asked her as he tried to pull   
himself out of the pile of books.  
  
"Me? It's not my fault that you were standing in the middle of   
the hallway blocking others' way." The girl retorted back.  
  
"Geez, blaming others for your mistake, how un-cute!" The boy   
commented, even though his mouth tried its best not to participate in   
such a tremendous lie.  
  
"YOU! You... OBNIXIOUS JERK." The girl yelled as she grabbed   
her bag and slammed it into the boy's head.  
  
  
And so... the cycle continues...  
  
*********  
  
Author's notes:  
So, did you like that story? I was going to stop after Ranma and Akane   
get married but I just thought, what the heck, I 'll make another   
reincarnation after them. I know that would make this story wound like   
a sailormoon fanfic, but I was trying to get the message "true love   
never dies" acrosse. Anyway, email you and let me know what you think.  



End file.
